Changing Tradition
by InfinityandTrumpets
Summary: A tradition going back centuries shows that the only relationship a Malfoy and a Weasley can have is hate and that is how the story goes for Rose and Scorpius, but when Rose takes a trip to France for a year and comes back different will Scorpius resist?
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

**This is my first Harry Potter FanFiction and my Second FanFiction over all so please be kind. It's gonna be a chapter fic so it might take some time. I'd appreciate it if you could please review and give me any suggestions how you would like this story to go!**

**Disclaimer: Like a great author (on FanFiction) once said I own nothing other then my socks. (See I even had to steal a Disclaimer!)**

* * *

Rose looked in the mirror. _Was she really that ugly? _She continued to wipe the black soot off her face as tears ran down her cheek, this wasn't how she planned her fourth valentines day at Hogwarts. Malfoy and his 'groupies' had played a prank on her yet again. Her eyes stung with the promise of new tears as she remembered the events of that day.

**_Rose ate her breakfast slowly, anxious about the day's upcoming events. Watching other girls getting numerous flowers, chocolates and cards from their boyfriends or secret admirers, whilst she was left empty handed, was definitely not her favourite past time. Too busy sulking about the day ahead, Rose was oblivious to the tawny owl flying towards her until it dropped something right in front of her face. She picked up the envelope slowly, handling it with great care. _Rose Weasley_ was written in neat handwriting on the front. Her brow furrowed, if this was somebody's idea of a joke it wasn't funny. Hastily she opened the envelope and pulled out the card, a cartoon girl shyly kissing a cartoon boy on the cheek under the words: _Will you be my Valentine? _sat on the front. Opening it Rose found a poem addressed to her. It was immediately read out loud:_**

**Roses are Red,**

**Violets are Blue,**

**This was a joke,**

**Who would want to date you!**

_**As soon as she finished reading, the card blew up in her face, covering it with soot and making her already bushy hair stand on end. Looking over to the Slytherin table she saw a group of boys laughing and high-fiving each other, Scorpius Malfoy sitting in the middle of them. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she heard the whole hall burst into laughter at her current circumstance. Her face turned red enough to match her hair - though you couldn't see it through the ash on her face- she ran out of the room and headed towards the nearest girls' bathroom.**_

She slowly wiped away the dirt from her face exposing her red, puffy eyes. Of course she had cried about it, not only was it made obvious that Rose Weasley was the only girl in school who couldn't get a valentine, let alone a boyfriend, but she was also publicly embarrassed. At that moment her Aunt Fleur's suggestion of going to Beauxbatons for a year sounded good. It was just supposed to be for the educational experience but she could use it as an excuse to get away from the people at hogwarts. If she could just get through the rest of the year she would be free for a while and would still be able to come back for her last 2 years. Yes that was her plan!

* * *

One Down about however many chapters I plan to do to go!

I promise to make the next one longer!

Please R & R


	2. When We Meet Again

Hey Guys! I have finally posted chapter 2. I know it took ages but I will try to post stories quicker. Thanks to all my reviewers (and my bezzie Hannah9Page) and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Rose Weasley carefully walked up to the huge double doors leading to the great hall. Her heart beat sped up and her palms felt clammy. She was dreading this day. Coming back to Hogwarts, facing everyone she had run away from, in the most dramatic, clichéd way possible. She was entering the Great Hall alone whilst everyone was eating, just because she missed the first Port Key and had to arrange for another one with the French Ministry. Could her day get any worse?

She hesitantly opened the doors and winced as they flung from her soft grip just to slam in to the walls making her known to all of the students and teaching staff in Hogwarts. She looked down, trying to avoid the staring students, she looked up again, they still hadn't stopped so she just to decided to ignore it. Inhaling a deep breath she started to confidently walk forward (just how she had learnt at Beaxbatons) a slight smile on her lips to hide her anxiousness. Spotting her enormous family (excluding Albus who was sat with his friends on the Slytherin Table) at Gryffindor she waved slightly and took a seat next to Dom, who was too busy snogging her new boyfriend of the month, Alexander White who was the top chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, to notice her arrival.

Rose coughed lightly, making her presence known to the Veela who detached herself from her boyfriend and turned to look at Rose, ignoring the disgusted looks from the rest of her family.

"Rose!" Dominique squeaked throwing her arms around the petit red head.

"Dom, calm down. You're attracting more attention to us." Rose looked around; people were still staring at her, bewildered looks on their faces.

"Sorry but I haven't seen you since Christmas, because** someone** decided to spend the whole summer in France instead of rescuing me from the constant Wedding Planning at home!" Dominique huffed flicking her hair. Rose heard a few male sighs (the normal noise circulating Dominique Weasley.)

"You could have come and stayed with me and my parents at the small wizarding village we were staying in. It was so beautiful!" Rose said as she reminisced about that summer.

Dom just shrugged flipping her silky hair again (more sighs) "I know, but I had a date with this really cute muggle and I just had to go!"

Rose rolled her eyes.

She felt someone kick her underneath the table, "OUCH Hugo!" Rose clutched her shin and rubbed it as if to make it better.

"Why are you late?" Hugo Weasley, Rose's little brother asked whilst shovelling food into his mouth, he was just like his Dad. "Mum trusted you to stay on your own with some friends for the last week and you worried her to death when you didn't come home!"

Rose looked down at the plate of food in front of her shyly "I met a really nice boy and I just got carried away sn-talking," Her cheeks flushed red as she said the last word.

"Yeah right! Wait till I tell Dad about this! That will make two howlers in the first week of school!" he said sniggering to himself.

Dom, who had nosily listened to the whole conversation, gave Rose a look that clearly said 'Details'.

"Later," Rose sighed, going back to playing with her food.

Just out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Malfoy staring at her so she turned to look at him, shocked to believe that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. When he noticed that she was staring right back at him he just smirked, the ultimate signature of any and all Malfoys, and got back to eating his food.

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

I couldn't stop staring. Rose Weasley had changed.

I found out she was coming home two months before the summer and had planned some new pranks already. I was ready to completely ruin Rose in front of the whole school, but once the doors opened and I could see her, it all flew out the window.

Her hair, which one would often mistake for a birds nest, had calmed down, becoming wavy red curls falling to her waist which only brought out her brilliant blue eyes. Her short but lanky figure had grown curves in all the right places which made her look more like a woman then before. Even her walk had changed, from shy, nerdy, bookworm to a graceful sway that looked confident and enticing.

"Hey, Scorp, stop staring!" said Alana Grissom, my 'girlfriend' or whatever she thinks she is to me huffed "And close your mouth before a bug flies in!" she gripped my jaw, which I hadn't realised had been hanging open until she mentioned it, and closed my mouth.

"Yeah, whatever" I mumbled brushing her away whilst continuing to stare at the new and improved Rose Weasley.

She turned her head and looked at me, a confused expression on her face, so I just smirked at her and went back to eating my food, leaving Rose looking flustered. And the balance has been restored.

* * *

**Rose POV**

Headmistress McGonagall had just told everyone to go to bed, and that was just what I was doing when I was stopped by none other then Scorpius Malfoy, the bane of my existence.

"Hey Weasley" he said silently laughing at the shocked expression that plastered my face. "You look…"

"Ugly!" I interrupted infuriated by the mere sight of him, "Was that what you were going to say? Or was it disgusting, repulsive, stupi…"

He pushed me back against the wall and put his arm next to my head "I **was** going to say nice, but if you prefer it I could say those other things to you?" he asked, his silky voice whispered to me, it was only then that I had realised how close he was. I could feel his breath tickle my throat as he lent forward towards my ear "But that would be lying," and with that he turned and walked towards the Slytherin Dungeons, his robes billowing behind him.

"Shit!" I said banging my head against the wall as I tried to compose myself. "Don't let him get to you!"

* * *

I like this Chapter, its a lot better then my first one and I can't believe that I wrote over 1,000 words. YAY ME!

I am going to make this about 15-20 chapters but I was wondering if I should make another Fic following on from this story (possibly an M) about their life in 7th Year as Head Boy and Girl. What do you think?

Also if you have any ideas for this story, it would be great if you could tell me so I can incorporate some of your ideas.

(p.s. thanks to "me" I completely forgot that the Slytherins live in the dungeon and I wanted Al to be in Slytherin for a part later on in the story, I also wanted to develop a friendship a friendship between Al and Scorp where they are in the same house but for this story I wanted Scorp to be a 'bad boy' and thought that his character would fit better in Slytherin and thanx for all the reviews!)

Thank You and as always R&R


	3. Getting Cosy

**Getting Cosy**

**I am slightly disappointed with how this chapter turned out so please don't be too harsh with the comments. I re-wrote this chapter quite a few times and I got fed up so I hope you like the draft(I think I spelt graph wrong) I decided on publishing.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't found any good material to steal from so I will just say I do not own Harry Potter - sadly :'( - J. does.

* * *

**

"Why me?" Rose asked Dominique, her eyes glued to the list of Prefect Duties, "When they told me I was allowed to be a prefect even though I missed a year I was ecstatic! But this? Why do they have to go and ruin it by putting me with Malfoy?"

"It's just patrol Rose, you only have to do it once a week," Dom reassured her.

"I know, but Malfoy! Out of everyone they could put me with it had to be Malfoy!" Rose said her anger clearly evident on her face.

After **that night **Scorpius went back to his usual self, insulting Rose every chance he got. The only thing that changed was that Rose actually argued back. It had been two weeks since they had started their sixth year and they had already become famous for their heated arguments and violent hexing matches. Whenever Rose and Scorpius were in the same vicinity people ran away as far away as possible from them, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire.

Rose looked up at the list once again, grimacing as she saw her name next to his. The staff at Hogwarts had to be stupid for doing this, everyone in the school knew about their hatred towards one another, especially the teachers. Did they actually think it was a good idea to put them alone together when they had both already gotten detentions for their actions?

"Looks like I'm stuck with you," Rose jumped as Malfoy whispered in her ear. She had been staring at the list so intently that she hadn't heard him walk over.

Dom looked scared "I'm just going to go!" she said whilst rushing off.

Neither Rose nor Scorpius noticed or cared about Dominique Weasley's sudden departure, they were both all too happy with glaring at each other.

"What are you doing near me Malfoy?" Rose asked aggressively "I thought that bat bogy hex I put on you made it clear! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Malfoy refused to flinch, a sly smirk pulling at the sides of his lips. "Oh Rose," he stated "What am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean Malformation?"

"You know what I mean Weasley," he smirked as he leaned closer to her, brushing his cheek against hers. "Just admit that you love me already" he whispered leaning ever closer.

Rose let out a sarcastic laugh. She was blushing furiously and didn't want to show how uneasy he made her. "In your dreams Malfoy" she whispered in his ear and walked off. Suddenly she stopped and turned around, "Oh and I hope this shows exactly how I feel!" She pulled out her wand, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _ She laughed as he hit the floor, his body bound tightly together.

* * *

"I have let you sit where you wanted for the first two weeks of school, but today that will change because I have made a seating chart according to talents, to avoid any cheating or laziness!" spoke Professor Grohl, once the whole class had sat down. The whole class moaned at the prospect of sitting next to someone they disliked.

He began to assign people to their seats, "Miss Nott, if you could sit next to Mr Finnegan, please. Mr Potter if you could sit next to Miss Weasley,"

Rose looked up, expecting the Professor to be talking to her. She instantly cheered up, Al was one of her best friends, and Potions would be a blast if they could sit together.

"Which one?" Al said temporarily confused about where to sit.

The Potions Professor stopped assigning seats for a moment, "Oh sorry, Miss Dominique Weasley," he carried on assigning people seats.

Rose slouched back down in her seat waiting to see who the professor would pair her with. Her two best friends were already paired off, with each other no less, and so she would have to deal with someone else from the class. As long as they were alright to work with she was happy.

"Mr Malfoy if you could sit next to Miss Rose Weasley at the front here," Rose Weasley froze in place, as Scorpius Malfoy dropped his things on the table and sitting down next to her.

Standing up rapidly she asked, "Sorry, Sir, but that isn't possible!"

"Miss Weasley, this is my class and I will make the decisions!"

"But sir!"

"No buts Miss Weasley! That is my final decision!" he said and then finished assigning seats.

"Hello to you too Rose," said Scorpius, smirking as she shuffled her chair as far away from him as humanly possible, "I am going to be here a while so we better get cosy!" he said winking and trying to put an arm round her shoulders.

"I thought the body bind curse would show you just how much I like you, so you can refrain from talking to me unless Sir tells us otherwise." Rose replied shaking his arm off, with a not so pleasant smile on her face. She carried on ignoring him for the rest of the lesson, no matter how many times he tried to pester her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, the next one should be better and please, as always R&R!


	4. Heating Up

Hey Guys! Thanx for your support everyone and special thanx to my new BETA Hannah9Page so hopefully no more mistakes. This is my fave chapter at the moment but I am getting a bit carried away with the maturity level so if you guys could tell me if I should keep it as a T or change it to an M I would appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter but I'm working on it (Look out JK!) lol

* * *

**Heating Up**

When Rose got to Patrol that day she was anxious about the upcoming hour. She was scared they would end up hexing each other senseless, not that she would mind doing that to him, and be stripped of their prefect badges.

She felt uneasy when she saw him standing there waiting for her, his blonde hair (only slightly darker then his father's) fell into his grey eyes. No matter how much she hated him for all the torment he caused her over the years she had to admit, he was handsome.

Scorpius looked up at Rose when she walked towards him for their prefect duties. He was thinking of new insults to try out on her, knowing that no matter how hard he tried none of the ones about her appearance would actually be true.

He had always thought she was pretty, her blue eyes forever sparkling, her hair colour contrasting with the colour of her pale skin and her freckles that dusted over her nose, so before; he had counted on those minor details that made her unconfident about herself, her bushy hair being a main factor of those insults. Part of him was furious that she came back stunning and confident, the other part was definitely not upset with the hot new Rose walking the corridors now, Scorpius was scared that he might even have to control himself at some point.

"Hello Malformation!" Rose said sarcastically happy.

"You've used that one before," he sneered.

"Yeah, I know but it just has a ring to it." she said smiling at him.

Rose heard him mumble something along the lines of 'So does weasel' and snickered at his lame come back.

"What are you laughing at?" he said glaring menacingly at her.

"Just at how pathetic you are Malfoy," spoke Rose.

"You have nothing to laugh about, ugly little bitch" he sneered making Rose flare with a mix of fear and fury.

She decided to keep her cool and leaned her mouth next to his ear "Oh come on Ferret! You know you want some of this!" she whispered, stepping back and gesturing to her body. She smirked and walked off, swaying her hips slightly, when she noticed him looking down at her body.

Something rumbled inside of him as she did that. He had to admit it; he did want some of her. He had to stop himself from jumping her then and there.

But it didn't work.

He pinned her up against the wall, slamming his own body close to hers.

"Stop being a tease, Weasley" he whispered into her ear making her shiver. This reminded her of her first day back, which she had tried to forget so much over the last two weeks.

She looked into his eyes; they looked silver with blue specs in them. She could get lost in them for hours. She looked down at his lips and another shiver ran through her body. All she could think about was leaning forward slightly and connecting his lips with her own, she knew they would feel amazing, and then they would travel to her neck nipping and sucking and licking…

She shook her head slightly, trying to forget the fantasy that had lingered in her mind for weeks.

Scorpius hadn't noticed her actions because he was looking at her lips as well, imagining the things they could do to him. Slowly she bit her lip sending a jolt of pleasure down his body. _**That's it!**_ he thought to himself, and with that he brought his mouth crashing down to hers.

Rose POV

I was taken by surprise when he kissed me but it didn't take long for me to kiss back. His lips sent sensations through me that I had never felt before, especially not with any of the guys I had dated in France. His tongue gently ran over my bottom lip, making me moan, and I slowly opened my mouth to let him in, deepening the kiss. My tongue quickly found his making the kiss frantic and desperate, like if we let go of each other we would never do this again, this was probably true but I found myself hoping it wasn't.

His hands were everywhere; my hair, my waist, my cheek, never resting on a spot of my body long enough to completely satisfy my hunger for him. Slowly I wrapped my legs around his hips, pushing my hips into him. He moaned as he moulded himself even closer to me, if that was even possible, and let one of his hands run down my side making me shiver. I felt like I never wanted to let him go.

Sadly though, I could finally feel the lack of oxygen strangling my throat, he must of felt it too because the kiss softened and calmed to a halt. I looked once again into his eyes and realised what had just happened.

Scorpius POV

What the fuck had I just done?

I don't know what happened, one moment I was walking with Rose Weasley, teasing her about her appearance and the next I was passionately snogging her up against a wall. The strange thing was…it just felt right.

Hearing her moan was getting me in serious trouble in the nether regions and I was only a second away from doing her right on this very spot. My hands found their way under her shirt and slid up her back as I moved my lips from hers to her neck and down to her collarbone. With my fingers I felt the edge of her bra and was about to open it when she pulled my lips back to hers, distracting me with her tongue.

It wasn't until she had managed to open my shirt and was trailing her fingers down my chest that I had completely realised what I was doing.

I had a kind of girlfriend so I shouldn't be spending my time snogging a Weasley of all people.

Slowly I let go of her, which took some time because we were practically tangled together, and stepped back. She looked rumpled and messy her first few buttons undone (had I done that?) exposing the top of her surprisingly lacy black bra, making me…lets just say uncomfortable "Um…I have to…um…get back!" I mumbled quickly and ran (more like hobbled) towards the stairs where I somehow managed to make it down to the Slytherin dungeons.

I really was having a bad day, first I kissed Rose Weasley and then I ran away from her! What the hell happened to Scorpius Malfoy!

* * *

I really did like that chapter! There was a huge Rosius moment and they are my fave moments, but I will incorporate the other characters in to this a bit more next time.

Please Review! (I think I seem a bit too optimistic on here. I don't normally use this many exclamation marks!lol)


End file.
